This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for readying fiber bales for a tuft removal operation by a bale opener. The fiber bales which may be composed of cotton fiber, chemical fiber, or the like are advanced to a conveying device, for example, a conveyor belt or the like; the bales are gathered into a standby row on the conveying device and thereafter the bales of the standby row are advanced into a position in the operational zone of a fiber bale opener. For this purpose, each fiber bale is loaded on a transporting device (transporting vehicle) which moves the fiber bale to the trailing end of the standby row on the conveying device and deposits the fiber bale at the trailing end of the standby row. A holding and supporting device holds and supports the initial fiber bale. The momentarily leading bale situated on the conveying device is separated from the other bales remaining on the conveying device and is transferred from the conveying device to another location, that is, to the operational zone of the bale opener.
Fiber bales have different widths, particularly if they have different origins. Since they are advanced in a direction parallel to their narrow side faces, that is, parallel to their width, it is essential that the bale to be transferred arrive into the transfer station in its entire width and that it no longer contacts the fiber bales which remain on the conveying device.